


A Horrible Blind Date Gone Right

by AAvery



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But I enjoy it, M/M, Really Cliche Plot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAvery/pseuds/AAvery
Summary: “Can I get you something to eat? Are we still waiting for someone?”“Actually, I think I’d just like my check-“ I was unexpectedly cut off by someone ruffling my hair very affectionately. What?“I’m so sorry, love, I know I’m so late… I couldn’t get off work fast enough,” A complete stranger said from behind me. I was completely shocked especially when said stranger pressed a quick kiss to my temple as he moved to sit in the chair across from me. What?!“Oh this must be him! Can I get you something to eat and drink?” The waitress asked. The man across from me winked; a signal I took to mean: play along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I adore this obscure shipping.

The other chair had been empty for almost an hour now and all these pitiful looks were getting old real fast.

So what?

I got stood up.

This kind of thing happened all the time, especially to me. Everyone in this stupid restaurant didn’t need to look at me like the guy-who-was-supposed-to-show-up kicked my puppy, laughed, and then left. I wasn’t really all that bothered my date wasn’t here anyway; I didn’t even know the guy. It was some stranger Seungcheol convinced me to go on a blind date with. I thought that maybe it was a good idea to try dating again but here I was.

Alone.

By myself.

In some business casual restaurant.

Fan-fucking-tastic

“Still only you?” My waiter asked as he came up to my table with another glass of coke- I wasn’t old enough to drink, funnily enough.

“Unfortunately.” I smiled bitterly, not looking up from the napkin I was folding into a lop-sided crane.

“Maybe she’ll show,” he said, unhelpfully.

“He,” I corrected. “And I doubt it.”

“Sorry,” he apologized.

“Nah, its fine.” This was beginning to look pretty hopeless. Maybe I should just call it quits.

“Alright well, my shift just ended soooo there’ll probably be a new waiter or waitress around to take care of you.” I didn’t even bother looking up at him, just nodded my head and waited for him to leave. I didn’t want to see another pitiful glace; I didn’t need his pity, too.

I decided that as soon as my new waiter showed up I was going to get my check and leave. Then I’d cuss Seungcheol out for putting me on a blind date with an asshole… not that I cared or anything. And finally, I’d just go home and watch movies alone like I did every other night… order some pizza instead of this overpriced ‘four star food’.

“Hi!” An overly cheery voice attached to a very bubbly girl introduced herself as my new waitress. “Can I get you something to eat? Are we still waiting for someone?”

“Actually, I think I’d just like my check-“ I was unexpectedly cut off by someone ruffling my hair very affectionately. What?

“I’m so sorry, love, I know I’m so late… I couldn’t get off work fast enough,” A complete stranger said from behind me. I was completely shocked especially when said stranger pressed a quick kiss to my temple as he moved to sit in the chair across from me. What?!

I stared wide eyed at the man now sitting in front of me. I could hardly believe what I was seeing… was this guy my old waiter…? He looked like him only now he was dressed in casual clothes; if high-end dress clothes could be considered casual.

I couldn’t form any words, I was too busy staring, open-mouthed, at this man. I should’ve paid more attention to my waiter… holy shit. How I could’ve missed a guy like this. He smiled- more like smirked- at my reaction.

“Oh this must be him! Can I get you something to eat and drink?” The waitress asked. The man across from me winked; a signal I took to mean: play along.

“I’ll take a sweet tea and whatever he’s having to eat,” the man answered, smiling a lot less deviously than before.

“What would you like then, sir?” I was quickly snapped out of my daze. I ordered what I had been thinking about earlier before my hopes had been crushed and then the waitress left with a smile. I noticed a few other customers give relieved smiles in my direction. Now I really wanted to die.

“So what’s your name?” The man asked, breaking me out of yet another daze.

“H-Hansol,” I said quietly.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you again.” He laughed. “Oh, I almost forgot…” He pulled out a single red rose from under the table and handed it to me. “My name’s Jisoo, in case you forgot.” Jisoo winked again. Oh man, I can’t do this; I could already feel my face heating up.

“W-why are you doing this?” I asked.

“Because whoever stood up a cutie such as yourself is a huge asshole.”

“So you’re just doing this out of pity?” Jisoo laughed at that. What was so funny?

“Oh god no. You wouldn’t believe how many people I see get stood up on a daily basis. You’re the first I’ve done this for.”

“So why?” I was really confused. Surprised, a little happy, but confused.

“Because I think you’re cute…” Jisoo looked embarrassed at that and even more so when I gave him a shy smile.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” I said quietly, playing with the rose that looked suspiciously similar to the ones placed on the tables for decoration. I didn’t even care though. No one had done anything this sweet for me… like ever.

“So at least there’s a mutual interest.” I smiled at how Jisoo looked like he just accomplished something huge.

“Anyway, can I ask how old you are?”

“Eighteen,” I responded easily.

“So you’re a…” Jisoo thought about it for a second. “Freshman in college?” I nodded. “And I’m three years older than you.”

“No way! You do not look twenty one.”

“Well, I am.” He laughed at that.

The conversation flowed really easily from there. Jisoo was a really cool guy and we really hit it off. Maybe I wouldn’t curse Seungcheol’s existence after all.

It was around nine o’clock when we decided we should probably head for our homes.

“Well this is my stop….” I said. Jisoo had insisted on walking me home and paying the bill for dinner. It was almost frustrating how much of a gentleman he was.

“Okay.” Jisoo said, he looked nervous again. “This was a lot of fun.” He took a step closer to me.

“Yeah,” I agreed, not backing away from him. He was taller than me, too. How annoying.

“We should do this again.”

“Definitely…”

“Is it… is it considered taboo to kiss on the first date?”

“I think its okay when your date is hot.” I half joked.

“That you are.”

Needless to say… I think I actually owed Seungcheol my life.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> All comments appreciated.


End file.
